Bellwether's Zootopia
by Prince Odin of Hadendelle
Summary: After the savage attack on Officer Judy Hopps by Nick Wilde, Zootopia is far different than it originally was. The once harmonious city has turned into a city of chaos and prejudice. Mayor Bellwether has done her job turning this city on top of itself. After all fear always works.
1. Chapter 1

"Think of the headlines," gloats Mayor Bellwether as she looks upon the scene of wounded officer Judy Hopps trapped in a pit with a savage fox who was Judy's friend Nick Wilde, "'Hero Cop Killed by Savage Fox'"

"So that's it," Judy looks up at the mayor, "Prey fears predator and you stay in power?"

Bellwether looks down upon Judy, "Yeah, pretty much."

"It won't work!"

"Fear always works," Bellwether responds viciously, "And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way."

Judy is about to respond to the mayor but she hears growling coming from the grass in front. Peaking through the savage Nick glares upon the helpless bunny. His teeth flared, nose cringed and eyes filled with hatred as he looks upon his dinner.

 _That's it Nick, keep it up she's buying it,_ Judy thinks to herself. Mayor Bellwether may think she has Judy cornered by turning her best friend feral but Nick and Judy were sly enough to hatch a quick plan. Nick luckily kept some of the blueberries from her father's truck. The plan is Nick swaps the serum for a few blueberries. The mayor would obviously turn Nick savage to further her plan. Nick would be shot by blueberry, act savage and pretend to kill Judy, as a distraction until the police arrive to arrest the mayor.

"Oh Nick, no," Judy pleads as the snarling savage walks closer and closer to her.

The mayor chuckles as she looks upon the scene, "Bye-bye bunny."

Nick and Judy's face are inches away from each other. Nick opens his mouth and goes straight for Judy's neck. Judy tries to let out a scream of pain but she is unable to because of the teeth digging deep into her neck. Nick had forgotten to replace the serum for the berries, he isn't acting.

Nick barely opens his mouth, loosening his grip, to get another chomp on Judy's neck. Judy kicked him off as hard as she could when his mouth let go. Nick flew across the pit and hit his head on a rock as he landed. Judy grasped her neck, to retain as much blood as possible from spilling out, while coughing up blood at the same time. She looked upon the savage as he whimpered his sore head.

Then those whimpers turned into groans, normal animal groans. Nick got up on two legs rubbing his head. Nick turns around, eyes squint as his vision clears and confused about what just happened. Nick was sure that he switched out the serum for the berries. He hoped he didn't cause too much damage. He was wrong.

His vision clears and the first thing he sees is wounded Judy on the ground, her paw clutching her neck. Blood drips down her paw and neck and more blood is coughed up. Nick's eyes widen and his mouth drops in shock. He had just hurt his only friend. The amount of guilt that sweeps over Nick is unexplainable. No word in the universe can describe Nick's horror.

Nick wipes away a nasty tasting liquid from his mouth and discovers it her blood. Nick is shocked about everything. He's become worse than what most animals have called him. He's officially become a savage. He looks upon his wounded friend, as she looks back on him in fear. Nick tries to reach out to her but she retracts. Nick pulls back, the one person who was able to look past him and see him for who he really is and he attacked her.

The sound of police sirens and the shouting of cops echoes in the distance. Nick's fear overwhelms him, there is only one thing he can think of right now, run. Nick turns around and jumps out of the pit. He looks back at Judy one last time, "I'm sorry carrots," he says back to her. Judy watches her friend run off into the darkness, disappearing into the dark hallways of the museum.

The sound of heavy foot steps thunders around the museum. Shouts and sirens echo as the officers search for Judy. Judy tries her best to shout for help but it's no use. The only sounds she is able to make are the quiet rasps, gargling and coughing. Though her coughing was just loud enough to catch the attention of giant buffalo cop. The cop turned around to reveal himself as Chief Bogo.

Bogo looks down in the pit and scans the area. He finds Judy hunched against the pit wall farthest from him. "Hopps," he shouts as he jumps down into the pit and runs over to Judy. Bogo instantly notices the blood and cuts around her neck. Bogo picks up her tiny body in his giant hooves and gently cradles her. "Someone get the paramedics down here," he shouts. Two rhino cops come the edge of the pit and see Bogo and Judy. Bogo gently hands her to one of the rhinos while the other helps Bogo out of the pit. Two antelope paramedics arrive with a gurney and their supply bag.

The rhino lays Judy down on the gurney as the paramedics pull out a bandage roll, a bottle of disinfectant and several white rags. One the antelopes removes Judy's paw from neck. The bleeding isn't so bad, luckily Nick didn't hit an artery but the blood is still slowing pouring out. The first antelope, who moved her paw, starts wiping away the blood from her neck. The second antelope took another rag and dabs it with the bottle of disinfectant. She took the soaked rag and gently dabbed Judy's neck. The liquid made the cuts on her more painful. It feels like she was being stung by a hundred bees. She cringes and tries to scream at the pain but is unable to again.

Bogo holds Judy's paw keeping her calm. "Hang in there Hopps," he says, "It'll all be over soon."

The second paramedic took another soaked rag and dabbed her wounds. The first paramedic grabbed the role of bandages, rolled out a little of cloth and was ready to begin. "Alright, hold her up," said the first paramedic. The second one held her body forward as the first one began to tightly wrapped the bandages around her neck. The first one made seven loops around her neck before cutting the bandage with a small pair of scissors and taping it with two small pieces of medical tape from his shirt pocket.

"Alright that's it," said the second one. They strap her down and rush her back to the ambulance. Bogo and the two rhino cops stay behind.

"Stay strong Hopps," Bogo shouts as she is rolled away.

When they get outside, the bright light of the sun blinds Judy's eyes. She hears the murmur of a crowd, several reporters talking at the same time, and the loud snapping of cameras. When her vision clears she sees all the cameras on her broadcasting her tragedy. She looks over to the left of the doorway and sees Mayor Bellwether being interviewed by a ZNN reporter. Bellwether looked at Judy with a sly smirk. Judy tries to lift her arm to point at the mayor but her arm is strapped down.

The crowd and the reporters look on Judy with shock. The fact that a savage would go after the hero cop put even more fear in the hearts of Zootopia's citizens. Fear was already growing inside the prey's hearts for their predator peers. After seeing their hero cop who brought in fifteen missing predators who went savage just added more fuel to fire. Judy looks back on her fearful peers with more pain in her heart. Not only did she lose her closest friend but now the public will see the predators more of threat than ever before.

The paramedics loaded Judy into the back of the ambulance. Her last view before the doors closed was the public's fearful eyes. Guilt and shame swept over her. Her job was to serve and protect the good animals of Zootopia but she failed her mission. The doors closed and the ambulance rushed to the ER.

* * *

"The cuts in your neck, luckily, caused little damage to your esophagus and windpipe," said Doctor Stripes, a zebra, as he showed Judy her x-ray of her neck injuries. Judy sat up straight in her bed, an IV leads from her right wrist all the way up to an IV bag on a small metal bar projecting from the wall behind her. She wears her hospital gown and a thicker bandage is wrapped around her neck. The whole room is pretty basic. It has white walls with a thick tan stripe with brown borders splitting the walls in two. Across from the end of her bed is a desk with a small TV hanging on the wall above the desk. The doctor was to the left of the desk where the x-ray projector was located.

Judy continues to listen to the doctor, "However, the damage that was caused around the vocal region," he says, "So it will take about a two months before they're fully healed. We would go in fix as much of the damage as possible but we don't have the proper technology to handle with such fragile tissue. So about two months to heal but after that I would recommend keeping the talking to minimum for about a month." Doctor stripes turned off the projector and removed the x-ray image. He clips the image to his clipboard in his left hoof and looks back at Judy, "Your one lucky rabbit Ms. Hopps, you're lucky the savage didn't go in for another bite." Hearing the doctor call Nick a savage made Judy's blood boil. He is more than what these animals are calling her best friend. "Well I'll let you rest now," said the doctor as he left the room.

Judy laid back in her bed feeling more regret than she felt when she insulted Nick at the press conference. Nick is all that's on her mind. Her poor friend must be feeling more guilt in his entire life. She was the only one that ever showed this fox that he is more than what other animals labeled him as. But he involuntarily repaid her kindness by attacking her. She remembers the look of fear and shame he had on his face. She couldn't imagine the amount of suffering that poor fox must be going through.

A knock is made on her door. The door creeps open and a beaver nurse peaks her head through the crack, "Excuse me Ms. Hopps," says the nurse, "But you have a visitor." The door opens all the way to reveal Chief Bogo.

"Thank you Mrs. Birch," says Bogo.

"Your welcome chief, let me know if you need anything." Nurse Birch as she exits the room leaving Bogo and Judy alone.

Bogo turns to Judy, "How you doing Hopps," Bogo asks.

Judy reaches over to a notepad and pencil on the nightstand to the left of her bed. She writes down what she wants to say and shows it to Bogo. She writes, "I've been better, doctor says I may not be able to talk for about three months."

"Well that's a bummer," Bogo says as he walks over to the desk and pulls the chair out to sit on. "So we've been trying hunt down the savage that attacked you but he's pretty clever for a fox. He's pretty much disappeared off our radar."

"He's not a savage," Judy angrily writes.

"Look, I know he's your friend but he attacked you, this was almost a 10-00."

"But it wasn't his fault," Judy writes.

"Listen Hopps, I don't need your emotions to get in the way of your work. In fact, I am giving you paid leave until you fully recover from your injuries."

Judy tries to write down that Mayor Bellwether was behind the missing animals until, "Chief Bogo and Officer Hopps," said Bellwether from the doorway. Bogo and Judy look at the doorway to see Bellwether and one of her ram bodyguards with her.

"Mayor Bellwether," Bogo stands up from his seat, "This is a surprise."

The mayor walks inside leaving her bodyguard outside the door. "Chief Bogo, could you leave me and Officer Hopps alone for few minutes, I need to talk to her."

"Certainly Madam Mayor," Bogo turns to Judy, "I'll see you later kid." Bogo walks out of the room.

"Oh be a dear and close the door on your way out," says the mayor. Bogo closes the door just as she asked.

Bellwether walks over to Judy and yanks the notebook out her paws. She reads over what Judy intended to say and throws it at the end of the bed. "Well well well," says Bellwether, "We can't have any behavior like this." Bellwether walks over to the desk and grabs the remote resting on top, "You won't mind if I watch a little TV will you," she turns on the TV and the first thing that comes up is a report by Fox over a protest on the stairs of town hall, "Oh would look at that, it seems the public has gotten bit upset after you were attacked." She throws the remote on the desk and jumps onto the bed and sits at the end, "You see Judy, ever since that savage fox attacked you the public and media has been livid. Fox, MZNBC, even ZNN have all been showing off these protests and been showing support for their movements." She gets off the bed and begins walking around the room, not breaking eye contact. "You see, the public is petitioning and protesting for all predators to be transported to separate sanctuaries so that the all prey are safe from the 'vicious and dangerous' predators. The Predator Apartheid Act has been given so much support, and in just two days after your attack. I told you Judy," Bellwether smirks, "You give the people a common enemy they will fear it, fear always works."

Bellwether is about to leave but stops at the door and turns back, "Oh I almost forgot to tell you something. You see I can't have you blab about my involvement with the animals going savage. So just to let you know, if you even think about telling anyone about my plans, I'll have to send one of my agents after your to…put you out of your misery." Bellwether opens the door behind her, "Ok, have a good day, get plenty of rest and I hope you have a speedy recovery." Bellwether exits and closes the door.

 _Well it's official, I do not like that lamb at all_ , Judy thinks to herself.

Judy lays back in her bed and takes a deep breath through her nose. She came to Zootopia with one mission, to make life better for all animals prey and predator. But now she is stuck inside a hospital room with damaged vocal cords while the mayor of all of Zootopia is running the chaos show going on. She failed her mission, things are far worse now than they were before. This is no longer the Zootopia she remembers from her dreams as a child. This is a foreign land to her, this is now Bellwether's Zootopia.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick dashes through his apartment grabbing everything he needs and putting it into a big duffle. He grabs most of his clothes from his closet and drawers in his bedroom, toiletries from the bathroom, food and bottles of water from his cabinets in the kitchen, and a first aid kit and jacket from the coat closet in the living room. He checks, double checks and triple checks he has everything he needs to escape this crazy city.

It's been a week since the "incident at the museum and he has become the most wanted predator in all of Zootopia. Every cop in the city is now looking for him. What's even worse is police and civilians are becoming harsher towards their predator peers. The fear in this city that civilians are reporting false reports of predators turning savage. Nearly every predator, neighbor, coworker or friend, are getting black listed as savages. Police aren't even taking the time to investigate the reports. They just go in and arrest the predator on sight. Predators aren't even given a fair trial as the jury at each of their court cases are all prey. And with the Predator Apartheid Act gaining more support every single day, Nick isn't waiting around any longer.

His plans are to get as far away from the city as possible. He knows the farther away he gets the safer he will be. Although this decision didn't go without debate. Nick didn't want to leave Zootopia at first. He wanted to stay for his friend and watch her get better but that is no longer an option or a risk he can take. With police getting harsher, if he steps one paw into that hospital he will never see the outside world again. He knows that he has to get out of here before things get much worse.

Nick goes over his things again for the fourth time, "Ok shirts, ties, pants, tighty whities," he speaks to himself, "first aid kit, snacks water, jacket, full body shampoo, towel, I think that's everything."

Nick zips up the duffle but as he's doing so he hears the front door open and close. In fear and jumps behind the couch and peaks over to see who it is. It's was just his friend and con partner Finnick, or "Tiny Fin." Tiny Fin looks at Nick perplexed, "Nick, what the heck are you doing," Fin says in his unusually deep voice for animal his size.

Nick sighs with relief, "Oh it's just you TF, I thought you were someone else," Nick responds.

Fin notices the duffle Nick left on the coffee table, "You going on vacation or something?"

Nick hops out from behind the couch, "Why yes, I am going on extended vacation to beautiful anywhere but here." Nick pickups the duffle and throws it over his shoulder.

"Nick quit being paranoid," Fin says as he grabs a cold one from the fridge, "You're a fox, you can survive whatever this crazy city has to throw at you," Fin plops himself on the couch and turns on the old antenna TV from across the room. "Besides, you've been through worse."

"Well I appreciate the compliment but even foxes have their limit and I'm not staying around when every predator in this city is rounded up and sent to some desolate interment camp." Nick walks over to the window of the living room that leads to the fire escape, "Why don't you come with me?"

"No thanks, I would rather enjoy the comforts of life than go out into the wild and survive off of bag of limited supplies. Besides, no would dare send of a little baby fox who wants to be an elephant off to some interment camp."

"Very well, I guess this is goodbye." Nick opens the window and steps out onto the escape, "Oh I forgot to tell you that I got you a few of your favorite frozen dinners."

Fin's ears perked up and his face started to glow, "Mammal Calendars!" Fin ran to the fridge and opens the top door to find nothing in it, "Yo, where are the…" Fin turns to find Nick holding his beer.

"See ya Dumbo," Nick said waving Fin's beer in the air. As Nick makes his way down the steps of the fire escape he hears Fin screaming at him but Nick ignores him.

When Nick gets down the fire escape he walks down the alleyway toward the street. Before he walks out in the open he peaks around to see if there aren't any cops around. It's night time and police usually start patrolling around here. Luckily no cops as of now.

He makes his way down the quiet street. The sound of sirens blaring in the distance fills most of the night sky. Nick casually walks down the sidewalk trying not to attract any attention to himself but he makes sure to avoid all street lights. Nick lives in the poverty area of central Zootopia. He plans on heading to Tundra Town and meeting up with Mr. Big to get safe passage out of the city. Since him and Nick have buried the hatchet, thanks to Judy, Nick is hoping Big will help him.

Nick walks for nearly an hour before reaching the bridge that leads to Tundra Town. Nick thinks he's in the all clear but he suddenly hears a car's engine coming up from behind. Nick turns around and recognizes the car as a police car. Nick gets scared and begins to run. Not a wise decision because the police see the running fox and start blaring their sirens. Nick makes his continues to run towards the bridge. He edges to the right and runs past the bridge towards the valley under the bridge. He hears the car stop and the two cops exit the car. Nick looks back and sees the cops as a rhino and and elephant. The last thing he wants is to get caught by those two. Rhinos and elephants are not kind when it comes to handling their suspects.

Nick makes it down the valley and starts making his way up the other side. The grass underneath his paws began to turn into thin layers of snow. The slope is steep but luckily foxes have claws and claws are great for traction. Nick flares all four sets of his claws and starts running up the slope on all fours. He's making great progress. He looks back and sees the flat footed giants barely even getting up a quarter of the way. Nick makes it to the top and laughs at the cops below, "What's the matter, evolution wasn't kind enough to give you guys claws," he mocks.

His mocking was short lived. He hears two hooks grapple onto the two trees on both his sides. He looks down and sees the cops hook to the ropes attached to the hooks and begin to run up the slope while holding on the rope. "Well I guess industry is being a little too kind," says Nick.

Nick runs to the highway, hopefully to get a head start on the cops. As Nick runs down, he sees another car in the distance coming towards him. _Oh crap please don't let that be reinforcements_ , he thinks to himself. It isn't, as the car gets closer it reveals itself as a black suburban. The car speeds towards him and makes u-flip with the right side of the car facing Nick and barely ramming into him. The back door opens and a polar bear reaches out, pulls Nick into the car, and closes the door. The suburban speeds off into the distance leaving the cops in the dust.

Nick sits between two large polar bears in the back seat. "So Raymond and Kevin," Nick says looking up at them, "What's the occasion that you need to pull me into the back of a car while I'm being chased by the police?"

"We came here to help you," says a small, scratchy voice from the seat in front of them. A much larger polar bear sitting in the middle right seat turns around. He holds out his left paw and in his paw is a small mouse with big bushy eyebrows and dressed in a suit, the mouse is Mr. Big.

"Mr. Big," Nick says with smirk, "And what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

"I've come to bring you to safety Wilde," replies Big, "You've got a pretty big price on your head and every cop in the city is looking for you."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I can tell you that I know you're innocent of your savage attack."

Nick was a little surprised, how in the world did Mr. Big know he was innocent? "What makes you think that?"

"I don't think fox, I know. I've known you for a long time Nick and you don't seem like the kind of guy who would go savage, especially on his own friends. Plus I know Night Howler when I see it. My cousin accidently ate a little bit of the Night Howler flower and let's just say it was an uneventful family reunion."

"So why do you want to help me Big? I thought that with a huge price on my head you would turn me into the authorities, collect a big reward, by something nice for your grandchild."

"You misjudge me Nick. We may have had our differences in the past but I don't put innocent animals prison."

"So where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you up to my private resort up in the mountains of Zootopia. There you'll be safe enough and no one will disturb you."

Nick thought about it for a moment. It would be nice to live somewhere remote and stay inside the city. But Nick didn't feel right remaining in the city. He feels like that if does remain in the city the police will find him sooner or later. It may be a private resort but with every cop looking for him it probably won't be private for very long.

"Well I appreciate the kind gesture Big," Nick says, "But I think that I'll be better off outside of the city."

"You sure Wilde, it's not exactly easy out there. You be better off at my resort."

"I'm sure, the farther away I am from Zootopia the safer I'll be."

Big rubs his hand under his chin, "Floyd," Big shouts to the driver, "Take us to the outskirts of the city." The car took a hard left turn toward the edge of Zootopia, "I hope you know what you are doing Nick," says Big.

"I hope so too," Nick replies.

When they get to the edge of the city, the car pulls over to the side of the road and stops. The back door opens and Raymond steps out to let Nick out. Nick grabs his bag and jumps out of the car. The big bear moves his paw to the opening of the door to let Mr. Big talk to Nick. "Good luck out there Nick," Mr. Big said.

"Thanks Big," replied Nick, "And can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you my friend."

"Keep an eye on Judy for me while I'm away? Make sure nothing bad happens to her."

"I will keep a watchful eye on her, she is in good paws."

"Thanks Big," Nick looks down the road toward the rest of the world and looks back at Big, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye Nick, I hope our paths cross again soon."

The door closes, the car starts and turns back toward the city. Nick watches the car head back before he picks up his bag and begins making his way into the rest of the world. As Nick walks he thinks about what he is doing. Is the right decision to make? He believes that the farther he gets from the city the safer he will be. But what about Judy, is she still safe being in the heart of the city? She knows all about Bellwether's plan to take Zootopia into her own control. What if the Mayor is planning some sort of assassination plot against Judy to keep her silent? Nick begins to wonder, is he doing the right thing?


	3. Chapter 3

**Note from the author: Hey y'all! I've got few things to say. Firstly, sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been distracted in the past week. Like I got my wisdom teeth out, I've been working, Easter, my birthday (I'm 18 now btw), and stuff like that. So this chapter is probably over due. Secondly, holy crap but this story has reached over 2,000 views, 24 favorites and 35 followers, and with only two chapters out. I couldn't be grateful enough for y'all finding huge interest in my story. Thank you all so much! So, enough talking let's get back to the story, enjoy!**

Judy sits up in her hospital bed watching the TV across from her bed. The TV shows a protest outside of city hall. The protesters are out in support of the Predator Apartheid Act. Ever since the attacks from the savage predators, prey have become fearful of the predator peers. According to many recent polls, 60% of prey fear their predator neighbors will go savage, 25% aren't sure if predators will go savage but aren't taking any chances, and 15% trust their predator neighbors.

Fear across the city has spread rapidly in the past two weeks since the museum incident. It has gone so far there have been giant fights in the streets between predators and prey. Police forces are loosing control over the protest. Peaceful protests have been known to turn into violent riots. Few lives have been lost and many injuries have been given due to these riots. Chaos now controls the city of Zootopia.

Judy looks upon the protest with a defeated feeling. This is not what she wanted to do as an officer of the law. Because of her misguiding statements and her prejudice this city has turned into a dystopian society. She tries to change the channel to something better but ,from what she is finding, every single channel is covering the P.A.A. She instead turns off the TV and looks to the clock radio on the night stand to her left. Maybe some music will help. She leans over and turns on the radio which turns on to ZPR, who are covering the protests. She goes through about five different stations before finally finding her favorite classical music station.

She leans back in her bed and closes her eyes. Hopefully a small nap should get her mind off of everything. She breaths steadily as she drifts off into the realm of sleep.

In her sleep she begins to dream, but this dream is not a good one.

Judy finds herself running through the halls of some building. She can't make out what the building is, it's dark but light enough to see where was going. She could see giant, still shadowy figures passing by her as she ran. She hears the sounds of growling and barking coming after her as she runs. She looks back to was what's coming at her but the source of the noise was no where to be found.

She runs and runs but feels as she is getting no further away from the source of the dangerous noise. She suddenly trips and falls down into a giant hole. She falls just a few feet before hitting the ground and hitting it hard. She looks around and sees a bunch of grassy plants, animal mannequins and a desert like environment around her. She hears the barking and growling getting closer to her. She runs over to the other side and tries to jump up the wall to climb out. But the ledge just seemed to get farther away from her with each attempt.

She turns around as she hears the growling coming from the tall grass. She sees two glowing eyes glaring at her with rage. The owner of the eyes reveals itself to be Nick but as a savage creature. She looks back at Nick with fear, "Nick, don't do this it's me Judy," she tries to plea.

It's no use though. Nick is completely out of control. He grows closer to Judy until he eventually pounces at her and goes straight for her neck. Judy then wakes up.

Judy wakes up from her nap breathing heavily and sweating profusely. The heavy breathing hurts her neck but the pain is only temporary. She wipes the sweat away from her brow as she collects her thoughts. Apparently a nap didn't work after all. The fears of her friend were still present in her conscience. She jumps a little as she hears a knock at the door. The door opens and the nurse pops her head through the crack. "Excuse me Ms. Hopps," she says gently, "But you have a visitor."

The door widens as a giant polar bear walks in through with his paws cupped in front of him. Judy instantly knew who the polar bear was and who it's employer is. The bear walks over to the end of the bed and sets his paws down on the edge. He opens up his paws to reveal Mr. Big with a kind smile on his face. "How's my favorite God Mother doing," said Big in his small and scratchy voice.

Judy reaches over to her notepad on the nightstand and writes on it. She shows Big her note which reads, "I've been better but I definitely feel like I should be out there."

"Nonsense Judy," says Big, "You need to stay here and rest so your injuries can fully heal."

"But Zootopia needs me," she writes, "Haven't you seen the news lately?"

"I saw the protests on my way over here. It pains my heart to see such a beautiful city spiral down into chaos."

"If I hadn't let my prejudice get in the way none of this would have ever happened."

"Perhaps but the fear of predators was already starting to grow when you found the missing mammals. You may have strengthen that fear but if you had held your tongue the fear would've continued to grow just not as quickly."

"I've ruined everything, I tore this city apart and I lost my only friend. I shouldn't have gotten Nick into any of this." Tears begin to form in Judy's eyes.

Big walks over and pats Judy's paws with his tiny hands. "Don't beat yourself up about this Judy."

Judy writes on her notepad, "How's Nick, is he doing ok with all that's going on?"

"Nick has left the city."

Judy's eyes widen in surprise, "What? Why?"

"Nick believes that Zootopia is no longer safe for him. He thinks that the farther away he gets from Zootopia the safer he will be."

Judy writes vigorously, "Why would he just leave? Doesn't he care about what's going on, about what happened to me?"

"Trust me child, I've known Nick for a long time I can figure this isn't just about him. I've seen how you two interact, you two have rather strong friendship something Nick hasn't had in a long time. I think the reason he left Zootopia is because of you."

Judy shows a look of confusion, "Why me?"

"I think Nick still thinks he's danger to you even after the incident at the museum. After all he did hurt his only true friend, he probably has a lot of guilt in him. I think the reason he is doing this is because he cares for you Judy, and he wants to make sure you are safe."

Judy thinks about it. She appreciates Nick wanting to keep her safe from any harm but just up and leaving her, not even at a moments notice? Judy didn't feel at all that Nick was helping. If he really cared for her he should've stayed in Zootopia so he could help her take down Bellwether. Judy writes, "He would've stayed if he cared."

Big's eyebrows droop in despair, "Well I'll leave you to get some rest," he pulls out a tiny piece of paper from his coat pocket, "If you need anything just give me a call." Big snaps his fingers and the giant polar bear walks over and scoops up Big. He walks out of the room leaving Judy alone.

Judy looks down at the piece of paper and sees Big's phone number printed on it. She sets the business card and the notepad on the nightstand. She lays back again and tries to go asleep one more time. Maybe this time she'll be able to sleep peacefully.

Bellwether sits in her office as she looks upon her laptop which is streaming the evening news broadcast of ZNBC. The computer shows video footage of the rally in Sahara Square of a group known as the Predator Peace Cry, or PPC. This group has been gathering support, mainly from predators, in their fight against the proposition for the Predator Apartheid Act. The group is lead by famous pop singer Gazelle. She began this party after fears among Prey began to rise after the finding of the savage missing predators. She talks with an interviewer on the news show, "The Zootopia I grew up in would never sacrifice the rights of other for the safety of the public," she says, "Zootopia has always been a place of peace and diversity, this apartheid proposition is only going to strengthen the false fear of predators."

The camera cuts to just the broadcaster who is a giraffe, "Gazelle says that he next rally will take place tomorrow at noon in the square of the Rainforest District," said the giraffe. Bellwether closes her laptop, hearing enough of what she needs. She ponders what her next course of action shall be.

She hasn't sent out a target since the museum event. It's not that she's low on the resource she needs, far from it. That abandoned subway car was only one of many other labs across Zootopia. So what's stopping her, she wants to make the next savage transformation a big one but how she's going to make that a reality is the question. Suddenly she remembers that Gazelle's next rally is taking place in the Rainforest District.

She leans over to her phone and presses a button labeled "NHL3." The phone dials the number and begins to ring. The other side of the line is picked up and a deep voice is hear, "Hello?"

"Walter," says Bellwether, "I have a new target for you."

"Finally, it's about time," said Walter, "Who's the target?"

"It's actually multiple targets. There is a rally taking place at Rainforest District tomorrow, do you know about it?"

"The one being hosted by Gazelle to gain support against the new act? Yeah I know about it."

"Well I think it's time we rain on her parade."


	4. Chapter 4

The sun stands high above the plaza of the Rain Forest District. The rain sprinklers aren't on yet, they are set of go off at 12:30 PM, it's currently 11:57 AM. A crowd of about 50 to 75 gathers in the center of the square. It's mostly made up of predators but there are a few members of the prey family in the crowd. A majority are carrying picket signs, all with a general protest against the Predator Apartheid Act. On the north side of the plaza is a stage with a podium on it. In the back of the stage, hanging from two poles, is a white banner with a statement written in blue paint that reads "Predator Peace Cry." Behind the stage, Gazelle looks over a set of que cards, murmuring the speech she is about to give. She's incredibly nervous, she has been able to stand up in front of crowd during a concert but singing is different from speaking. She looks over her cards two, three, four more times before her manager comes around the right stage corner.

"You ready Gazelle," asks a beaver in a suit.

"Yes," Gazelle responds, "Let's do this." She walks past her manager and around the corner to the steps leading up the stage.

As she walks up she is greeted by a huge roar of cheers and applause. She walks up to the podium, sets the cards down, breaths and begins her speech.

"Brothers and sisters of Zootopia, we have come here today not as predators and prey but as one people. Today we join together to fight against the tyranny that has been brought upon our once great city. Mayor Bellwether believes that the only way to keep predators from going savage is to lock up every single predator and keep them separate from each other. She and many other close minded individuals are taking the actions of a few and making the character of an entire race."

* * *

Meanwhile, deep below the streets of the Rain Forest District, two sheep are carrying a giant barrel through the sewers. "Why in the world would they keep the rain system down in the nastiest part of the entire city," says a sheep in a deep, scratchy voice.

"Probably because the location engineers were high when they were picking out a location," says the other in a mellow laid back tone.

They drag the barrel through the sewers until they come to a door that reads "Rain Simulation System." When they open the door, they walk into a room filled with 30 giant water tanks on each side of the room. Four to five piper protrude out of the tanks and up into the ceiling, taking the water to it's assigned location. On each of the tanks are painted labels that tell which areas the water goes to. The two rams drag the barrel through the room looking for the tank they need.

"Are you sure this new stuff is going to work Doug," asks the scratchy voiced ram.

"Yes Walter," said Doug, "I've made sure that this new serum only affects predators and not prey."

"How are you so sure it will work?"

"I tested it on myself," said Doug. Walter turned at him with shocked eyes. "Relax," said Doug, "I tested on myself three days ago and nothing happened. The serum is perfectly safe for prey."

They continued walking down the aisle of giant water tanks until they came to the twenty-first right tank from the door. On the tank, a label read, "RFD Central Plaza."

"Looks like this is the one," said Walter.

Walter and Doug haul the barrel up the tank via a set a spiral stairs that wrap up to the top. At the top of the tank, a small cylinder piece sticks out of the top of the tank with a seal that is fastened down by a wheel crank on the top of the seal. Doug turns the crank and opens the seal. The sound of pumping water can be heard inside the tank. Walter pops the cork off the top of the barrel. Him and Doug pick up barrel and unload the entire barrel of blue serum into the tank.

When the last drop of night howler serum drops into the water, the two put down the barrel and Doug closes and seals the tank. As they make their way down the stairs, the noise of the entrance door opening is heard. In fear of getting caught, they pick up the barrel and run behind the water tank. They peek out to see a small beaver in a blue collared shirt, jeans, a bright orange vest and yellow hard. The beaver is holding a clipboard and pen and is marking down what he sees on each of the pressure valves.

"I thought you said there wasn't going to be anyone down here," whispered Walter angrily.

"I didn't account for inspections," Doug whispered back, "Lets just get out of here before we get caught."

Doug and Walter pick up the barrel and quietly pick up the tip toe their way towards the door while still behind the tanks. They try to move quicker but doing so Walter accidentally hits the barrel up against one of the water tanks. The two freeze in their position. The beaver hears the bang and looks around the room for the source of the sound. "Is anyone there," he calls out in a gruff voice, "You better come out now before I come find you and whoop your tail hind."

Walter looks around his area to find something to throw to distract the worker. He looks at the wall to his right and notices a loose brick. He pulls it out and throws it a far as he can in the opposite direction he is going. The sound of the brick hitting the floor on the opposite end of the room echoes through out. The beaver notices the noise and runs towards the sound.

Walter and Doug take the opportunity and dash out from behind the tanks and run as fast as they can towards the conveniently open door with the empty barrel still in their hands. They throw the barrel into the shallow sewage water, it makes loud sound when it impacts the ground. The two sheep run through the sewers, putting as much distance between them and the rain tanks as possible.

* * *

"We must unite to bring back the Zootopia we all love," says Gazelle as she concludes her speech, "We can not allow the actions of a few to put the fear of many into us all. Together, let us put an end to the PAA." The crowd cheered with a huge roar of applause. The applause is followed by the sound of the rain sprinklers clicking awake. A steady fall of water rains down into the central plaza. Animals pull out their umbrellas and open them to shield themselves from getting wet.

Gazelle walks down the steps on the left side of the stage. She walks up to one of her body guards, a burly looking tiger. The tiger holds an open umbrella with his right paw above her head. Gazelle looks up at the giant tiger as he looks down at her with a smile. "So how was that," she asks him.

"It was a fine speech," the tiger answers in a deep voice, "Glad someone is standing up to Mayor Bellwether."

"Someone has to, it might as well be me," she replies.

"Right, well we better go before the gets too-," the guard stops as his face cringes. He puts his free paw on the side of his head as a surge of pain hits him.

"Bengal, what's wrong," asks Gazelle in a worried tone.

Bengal falls to the ground, dropping the umbrella and clutching his head with both of his paws. Gazelle tries to help Bengal but screams of terror turn her focus from her guard to the audience. She looks upon the audience as now turned savage predators turn on their prey friends, mauling them, clawing, slashing, and even chomping at the prey. Gazelle looks on in horror as she sees prey fall to the ground, either knocked unconscious or killed. Pools of blood flow through the plaza, the water on the ground turns bright red within just a few minutes.

Gazelle tries to go in and help them but a giant blow to the back knocks her down. She feels a giant cut in her back, as though someone had taken a sword to her. She turns around to see her attacker. Her attacker is the now savage Bengal. He looks at her with eyes of fury, his teeth flared, and his snout crinkled in anger. Gazelle looks upon him in fear, her guard who is to protect her is now trying to kill her. "Bengal, please don't do this," she says. Bengal doesn't listen, instead he pounces at Gazelle with his mouth wide open. The image of sharp tiger teeth coming straight towards her, is the last image Gazelle will see.

* * *

Meanwhile, far from Zootopia, in the country hillside, Nick Wilde wanders through the dark land trying to find a place in order to crash for the night. It has been little more than a week since the museum incident and Nick can not seem to forget it. Every night has been a constant reminder of the sin he committed against his only friend. Forgiveness is far from him, not forgiveness from others but from himself. Nick has never felt more sorry, more shameful, more dissatisfied with himself in his whole life. He can never return to Zootopia for his actions, he will not face the horror of Judy's face once again.

He gazes over the horizon to see if he can spot someplace to crash. In the distance he sees the light of a small cottage. It flickers through darkness, being the only spark that can provide sanctuary. Nick books it to the house. He runs for a straight twenty minutes before coming face to face with the front door. There is a sign that hangs above the door, it reads "The Rangers Inn." He lifts up his right paw and knocks on the door four times. The door creaks open and a small voice is heard, "May I help you sir?"

Nick looks down and sees a tiny chipmunk in a tiny plaid button up shirt and tiny blue jeans. He wipes his hands with a tiny cloth as he looks up at the fox. "Uh yes," Nick answers, "Are you the owner of this inn?"

"Yes sir," the chipmunk replies, "I'm Chip, I own this inn with my brother Dale. You need a place to sleep for tonight?"

"Yes, I've been wandering for quite some time and I would like a bed to sleep in."

"Didn't ask for the life story buddy, come in." Chip leads Nick inside. The inside is very country orientated. Theres a roaring fire place, wooden furniture with cushioning, fur rugs laid out across the floor, and the smell of oak and pine fills the room. Chip walks over to the front desk and climbs up the side to get to the registry book. The book is ten times the size of the small chipmunk but the little guy is able to life up the front of the book and flip through the pages. He pulls out a pen from the pencil cup to the left upper corner of the book. "What's your name sir," he asks as he looks for an empty space.

"It's Nick."

"Nick what? I need your full name."

"Nick...Sly," Nick is too afraid to give his full name. He is not sure if he is being hunted or not, better safe than sorry.

"Ok Mr. Sly, how long will you be staying with us?"

"2 nights, that's it."

Chip writes down the information, "Ok let me get your room key." He jumps toward the wall of hanging keys behind him and pulls off the second key of the third row. He jumps back and hands Nick the key. "Your room is 205 on the second floor."

Nick grabs the key, "Thanks," he replies.

"Enjoy your stay at the Rangers Inn."


End file.
